


Derek's Day at the Swimming Hole

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anonymous Sex, BDSM dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Derek is a Greedy Slut, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Daddy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort of a Gangbang..., Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: Derek is feeling needy/greedy. John makes sure his boy is taken care of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I am thankful for: 
> 
> Slutty muscle-bitch bottom Derek Hale
> 
> Good alpha-daddy Sheriff John Stilinski

“But, Daddy, I want you to fuck me… I need it.”

Derek honest to god pouts when his growling provokes no more than a chuckle.

“I’d love to, baby, but I told you I have to be at the station early today. The state’s coming in to inspect us.”

“But you never go to work without fucking me first.”

Derek drops to his knees before the sheriff, his cock hard and leaking desperately already merely from the fact he’s completely naked while John stands before him in full uniform.

“At least let me suck you… Please?”

His heart skips a beat when John steps forward only to sink a moment later when the hand run through his hair is soft.

“Sorry, pup.”

Stubborn in his want, Derek huffs when John takes his shoulders and guides him back up to his feet. He grumbles childishly, playing into the endearment. “Not fair…”

“My poor needy slut,” the sheriff sighs.

When he sees John’s eyes suddenly spark then, Derek’s breath catches in his throat. It’s a look he knows wonderfully well.

“Alright, go over to the kitchen table and bend over it for me. I’ve got to grab a few things.”

Derek almost stumbles he moves so fast to mind. A few moments later, however, his blushing skin is being tickled not by John’s cock but the tip of a fat black sharpie marker, scritching across his low back. He startles when the writing stops and a big hand slaps a good-sized ass plug down on the table next to his head.

“Stay,” John commands.

Derek shivers when he hears his daddy spit. A slick hand grabs his hard cock an instant later and roughly strips it. The humiliation that fills him when he cums in less than a minute is delicious.

“Fuck, you're so goddamn greedy.”

Belly muscles hitching wildly Derek does his best not to buck or wiggle away, enduring the way John continues to stroke his over-sensitive cockhead after his climax as punishment.

“Yes, sir…”

The words are cut off with a moan as John relinquishes Derek's tortured dick to spread plump asscheeks and push the jizz he’s scraped from his palm into his boy's ever hungry hole with two thick fingers.

“Fuck, Daddy…”

Derek pulses his ass, still sloppy from last night’s fuck, trying to take the digits in deeper until broad palm pressed between his shoulder blades stills him.

“I said stay, bitch.”

“Fuck, Daddy...”

Derek whimpers the words again, this time without any of their previous exaltation when his fat, still deflating cock is suddenly herded into a too-tight steel cage and he hears the hated click of the lock snapping him in.

John's only response to Derek's complaint is to cup his ass in an affectionate squeezing rub before he leaves him. The sheriff then steps over to the counter to wash his hands and finish filling his thermos with coffee, which was what he was doing when Derek had found him, hunting him down in the house after waking up alone in their bed.

Faced the wrong way to watch, Derek can’t see what John’s doing, however. But as much as he wants to turn his head so he can see his alpha stud, he wants even more for his ‘stay’ to be perfect. As a result, he’s left to listen while John stirs in his sugar and cream. Then he hears the scratch of pen tip on paper as his daddy writes something else.

In his waiting, Derek contemplates the sleek plug in front of him and how he’s so naked, bent over the table, his slutty ass on display, his caged cock visible to anyone who might walk in. It's so degrading, but if he were a girl he’d be so fucking wet right now. Despite how recently he's come, with his werewolf refractory his cock rouses immediately and rails against its bars. At the painful pinch of the cage he spurts a fresh bit of precum, reminding him he’s plenty wet as it is.

This thought is disrupted by the sheriff standing next to him again. John lays a folded paper on its side, propped by the crease so Derek can read it. Then he leans down and kisses his forehead. Derek whines because he wants mouth on mouth but he remains in his ‘stay’ position.

“Good boy,” John hums against his brow, “daddy's sweet muscle-bitch.” Then he straightens and leaves the kitchen. He calls out over his shoulder. “Hold that position for another 20 minutes, pup. That’s your time out for being so bossy. Then you can get up.

“I want you to follow my directions to the letter. And I want you to have a good day now, Derek, you hear. Be a good slut and no more pouting.”

Even before he hears their front door close Derek misses his daddy already. But he’s certainly not about to fuss anymore once his eyes scan the directions left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other things I'm thankful for: 
> 
> My readers


	2. Chapter 2

The cock cage catches in the open 'V' of his fly when Derek pulls on his jeans making him hiss. He tucks himself away, his balls aching, though it’s only been a little more than an hour since John left him trussed.

Carefully, he arranges the cage into the tight crotch of his jeans and zips them up. The cool press of metal snugged up against his skin reminds him again just who his cock belongs to. The thought of how the sheriff owns him, body, mind, and slutty soul makes his incarcerated dick swell up and begin to weep for joy. Glancing down he sees a telltale spot darkening the denim already.

Looking up again into the full-length mirror he stands in front of, Derek traces the outline of the cock cage beneath his Levi’s and smiles despite the discomfort. _Or maybe because of it,_ he thinks. Then he turns around so his broad back is facing the mirror. His grin grows wider. Not at the jean-clad perfection of his round bubbled ass, but at the message, the sharpie tramp stamp, John wrote above it.

The way his jeans hang low on his narrow hips, his daddy’s inked brand is so wonderfully visible Derek hates to cover it up. But a glance at the folded paper on the nightstand holds a mission he needs to complete. So Derek pulls on a fresh white wifebeater, tight enough he can see the tiny studs piercing his hard nipples. He smooths a well-veined hand over these, last year’s anniversary gift from John, and growls happily at the memory.

Then he tugs the belt of his jeans. It pulls their seam tight in the crack of his ass and he can’t help but grind against it, the friction too wonderfully stirring the nub of the plug embedded in his clean, prepped hole. His pleased rumbling shifts into frustrated huffs as Derek grabs his caged cock where it’s straining the front of his tight-assed jeans. The wet spot, dark against faded denim has grown from quarter-sized to a dollar and he desperately wishes there was someone there to see this and tease him about it.

The imagined humiliation tickles warm in his belly as he goes hunting for his boots.


	3. Chapter 3

When he finally arrives at the forested swimming hole the late morning sun is hot already. Derek grabs his gear and heads for the appointed spot. It’s a bit of a hike through the brush but, of course, he doesn’t mind this. Soon he arrives at a bare patch of earth in a little grove of trees with a well-worn trail leading down to the water’s edge. If swum, rather than hiked to, it’s not too much of a distance from the pond’s main muddy beach.

The air is filled with the sounds of birds and bugs and lazy summer smells. Derek drops the stuff in his arms to pull John's note out of his pocket. He reads it again for the dozenth time that day. 

_I don’t know why I indulge you like I do. Love’s made me soft, I guess, because I should be punishing your ass, not rewarding your greedy behavior._

_Course, you can’t help it, Baby, can you? Cause you’re not a born-wolf but a born-bitch._

_Well, the only thing to help soothe a bitch in heat, I know of, is for her to get knocked up, full and hard. Get that hungry cunt bred._

_So here’s what you’re gonna do…_

_Douche your ass proper and oil it up. Stick that fat plug in and take your slutty cunt down to the dipping pond. Go to your usual spot. Strip down. Nothing but your socks and boots. Got that?_

_I want you comfortable, so take a blanket and a pillow and put that bitch-pussy on display for me. Take your phone, I want you to send me a video of the ass I own once you’re set up. You can tell me thank you then for being so good to you._

_Other than that, you stay off that phone. You can take your earphones and a book if you want to pass the time while you wait. Bring a gallon of water too and extra lube, I want you staying wet all day. Pack a snack and be sure and take your potion. Got to keep you and your studs healthy._

_No mouth or hands today, Pup. Everything goes in your cunt. I’ll make sure that’s known when I put out the notice. No touching yourself either: you keep your hands off your tits, your balls, and that useless caged clitty of yours. No talking either after you tell me “thank you.” You can make all the noise you want, but no words. You’ve been mouthy enough for today already._

_You stay there till I say. You take every stud that comes for you until I do._

_Be a good bitch for me._

_XOXO or should I say, XXX..._

A smirk on his lips and excitement churning in his belly, Derek folds the note back up and carefully tucks it away like it’s precious. Then he strips naked until he's only in his socks and boots as directed, spreads out the blanket on the ground, and picks up the dropped pillow.

The sun peeking through the trees' canopy warms his skin. Derek settles himself on the blanket propping his hips with the pillow to protect his caged cock. He pulls the cooler with his water and other supplies within easy reach.

Opening the cooler Derek pulls a small vial from it and drinks it. The special elixir Deaton made for him ensures that no matter who cums in him, any subsequent wick dipped in his slutty cunt will stay clean. As a werewolf there's no danger of him catching anything but he appreciates his daddy being mindful of the health of those he's sharing him with.

With each followed order Derek’s anticipation mounts. His cock throbs in its cage and his eyes feel ready to tear already from its ache. Bared to the world, stripped, submissive, impotent, and waiting to be discovered: it’s so fucking perfect. He grabs his phone and starts the video.

Derek’s done enough of these now, he’s gotten good at framing his shots. He’s chest down, ass up, his muscled back arched, with the flutter of greenery and the water’s shine in the backdrop. Seeing himself on his phone’s tiny screen, in his eagerness, his face looks wrecked already and his tormented dick spurts at how John can render him this way without even being present.

He’s just about to tell his daddy this on camera when his phone chimes with a facetime.

“Look at you,” The sheriff whistles appreciatively when his screen opens.

Derek drops his eyes and heat floods his skin that has nothing to do with the sun. “Thank you, sir,” he whispers shyly.

“Oh, now. None of that. You know you’re pretty, baby,” John chuckles “Or you should by now, given how often I tell you.”

Derek’s blush deepens as John has him walk through all the ways he’s followed his orders. “Good boy,” the sheriff says at last in a tone that makes him shiver. “Now be a good bitch and show your daddy that sweet slutty hole. I want to see my boy's pussy.”

It’s awkward as hell, the way he’s positioned, but Derek obeys. One hand pulls a plump cheek apart while the other maneuvers the phone according to John’s bidding. His blush deepens when John comments on the fatness of his ass and how good it looks plugged. When he’s done admiring, Derek brings the phone back to his face.

“You ready, pup?”

“Cock hurts, sir...” Derek whimpers. His hips pulse in a futile effort to frot against his pillow. His heart stutters when John frowns.

“That doesn’t sound like a _thank you._ ” John’s voice is patient but there a subtle edge in it. “A little pain will be good for you. And we both know that you like a bit of hurt, don’t we, Derek.”

Derek’s drops his gaze again but John waits him out. Once they’re eye to eye again he adds. “Might teach that wanton cock of yours how to behave too.

“That whore hole of yours though… don’t think there’s any reforming that can be done there. Best thing is for us to manage it.”

His daddy could have made him pack up and go home aching and empty for being so unappreciative but he didn't. Derek's eyes well at how unworthy he is of such a gracious alpha.

“Yessir. Thank you for taking such good care of me…”

One doesn’t have to be a wolf to hear the truth in these words or the pure gratitude in Derek’s voice. On the screen John smiles and his cool blue eyes flicker soft before he gets back to matter of managing his voracious muscle bottom bitch.

“Passed word down at the truckstop on my way in. Saw Coach Plum there, so all BHCC’s athletics will know you’ll be here today. Plum promised he’d post a note in your favorite stall at the park toilets too. I put in a call to barber Jim and you know how that old wolf spreads gossip like wildfire.” John pauses ticking off his list to see what he’s forgotten.

“Oh yeah, dropped by that construction project on Fifth St. And of course, I told the boys here. Been a while, so they’re all excited as hell. Deputy Helen got a glint in her eye at the news, so don’t be surprised if she shows up too.

“Derek’s eyes are so blurry with happy tears he misses the wink the sheriff sends him. He hears it in John’s voice though. “Hopefully that should keep you busy enough. Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you, thank you…” Derek whispers on every heated breath.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now be a good boy and make me proud.”

With that, John clicks off leaving Derek alone in the grove again, ass clenching around his plug in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Barber Jim" is a subtle nod to ReedMeme's barber, Lobo, in their "Wolfie Does..." series. If you love bottom Derek and cuckolded Stiles you should definitely check that series out.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for those of you who are here just for guy on guy action - There a pegging scene in this chapter.
> 
> For you readers who have been asking for more pegging of slut Derek, hope you like it.

Derek secrets his phone away, puts on his noise-canceling headphones, pulls out his book and begins to read while he waits.

It doesn't take long for the first one to arrive.

The headphones are a wonderful bit of light sensory deprivation that add to the erotic tension twisting his balls. They make it so he can't hear the figure emerging from the water. But he smells him. Beneath the cool funk of the pond his wolf scents this stud is young, sexually frustrated, and horny as fuck.

It’s delicious.

He can't help but give his ass a little wiggle, like it needs any assistance enticing. Despite feeling the  weight of the arrival's hot gaze on his naked skin, he doesn’t turn around. Derek can't help but wonder at how fast the kid’s heart beats upon seeing his fat plugged ass offered up, reading the sharpie tattoo above it:

**_Cum Dump_ **

**_Open by Order of BH Sheriff_ **

**_Plug After Use_ **

Continuing to pretend to read, Derek barely startles when the kid drops down on him, straddling his thighs. A few tugs and his tight ass gives up the plug. There’s only a moment’s hesitation after this before the teen slides into him.

The kid is lean, his cock average, but he makes up for this with how he fucks. Once inside he pulls out and plunges back in. Slowly at first. Derek gets the sense the kid’s in awe that he’s finally got his dick in something other than his own hand.

Spindly fingers clutch and knead at his ass. Playing with it as he fucks, he jiggles Derek’s cheeks. After a few minutes, done with amusing himself, the kid shifts his thighs and sets his cock deep in Derek's cunt. He leans forward, thin wrists brace him up on either side of Derek’s muscular torso and he picks up his pace.

Soon the guy is fucking like a jackrabbit, jostling the pages of the book in Derek’s hands so that the words he's pretending to read blur.

Finally Derek drops the book and hides his head in folded arms. He wants to growl out to his young stud, “right there!” and “harder!” and “fuck yeah!” but that would violate the rules his Daddy set out for him. So instead, he just lays and takes it, panting and growling in encouragement.

The fuck doesn’t last as long as he’d like but it’s a start. The kid shudders on top of him and Derek smells the cum more than he feels it.

If his first stud says anything, Derek never hears it. And when the plug is set back in his ass and the kid wanders back down the water's edge, Derek doesn’t turn around either to see if he knows who just fucked him.

There’s about twenty minutes between this first stud and his second, an older guy, decent-sized cock, who smells about fifty and whose pot belly drags soft against Derek’s spine as he’s fucked. From the pond-diluted cologne, he suspects it’s barber Jim looking for an early bird special before he puts out the word.

After this he barely has to wait five minutes in between studs.

Most of them are younger, college-aged guys from their scents and the feel of them. Derek imagines Coach Plum sent them.

A lot of them are awkward and eager. Some are a little rough. But Plum must have laid down the law when he mentioned the situation, as none of the guys try to engage him other than sticking their cocks in his bitch hole and breeding him raw.

A couple times a hand does travel under him to touch his own tortured cock, but these leave as soon as their fingers brush the heated steel of his cage. It's overwhelming how embarrassed he feels at these discoveries and how turned on.

This procession of young studs is interspersed with a few older fellows who reek of diesel and diner food. Fat or thin, tall or short, they have one thing in common when they plow Derek’s ass: they don’t dawdle. In and out, fast hard fucks so they don’t lose too much time from their schedule.

Derek kind of loves them for this, their urgent efficiency, and how it makes him feel like nothing more than a convenient hole to be bred in between their destinations.

Come lunch-time, the blanket and pillow under him are soaked from sweat and his cock’s crying, and even with his healing, his sloppy cunt is beginning to ache wonderfully. It's about this time too the sort of visitors to the Sheriff’s impromptu dump site begins to shift.

Derek smells the tang of welding fumes, paint, and plaster embedded in these new studs’ skins. Some of the guys from 5th St., it seems, have decided to take a long lunch hour. This is when the real fun begins.

These studs are brutal and skilled in their fucking. Their bodies are hard and pumped from physical labor, many of them hairy, all reeking of sweat despite their slide through the pond’s waters.

Between their musk and their roughness Derek grows dizzy. About two studs in, he loses his headphones. From then on he’s forced to listen to a litany of filth. Called every name as he’s fucked.

 _Cockslut,_ _cumdump, whore, bitch, cunt, faggot, slut, homo._. Nothing’s off limits and he loves every minute of it.

The more they degrade him in their brusque low tones, the harder he rocks back into their thrusts to confirm he is indeed everything they’re saying.

The afternoon wears on and one cock bleeds into another. There are a few standouts, however. One of these happens in a short lull when Derek staggers up from his forest bed to piss.

He's standing at the edge of the grove, caged dick pointing into the pines, just about to get down to business when a hulk of a fellow emerges from the water’s edge.

Derek looks over to behold one of the few of his fucks he’s so far seen. The guy is a true bear, huge and hairy as hell, pondwater clinging to the thick fur that covers his chest and hard belly.

The bear frowns seeing him not at his post. Without a word, he marches over and scruffs Derek at the back of his neck. The effect is instantaneous and Derek goes down on his knees in an instant. Ass up, a scruffy cheek pressed to the forest floor by the hand on his nape, he feels his plug roughly pulled out and a thick, thick cock pressed into him.

Prostate bruised, bladder full, cock held soft by its cage, Derek dribbles piss throughout this long, punishing ass pounding. Alternating between silence and bouts of dirty talk, his massive stud delights in making him leak.

“Fuck yeah, you poser, muscle-bottom-bitch. Pissing yourself silly at the feel of a real man’s dick. Submissive slut... Fuck yeah!”

After pulling out and stoppering Derek’s cum-filled hole back up, the bear takes a pissbreak himself all over Derek’s ass and back. Derek can't remember the last time he’s felt so humiliated.

In a word, it's glorious.

His next two memorable fucks of the day both come from Beacon Hills' finest. The first occurs when Mark Leon-Blanco and his partner in life, as well as on the force, Alan Smiles, walk up out of the pond and into the clearing.

Derek recognizes them because Mark, the older and bigger of the pair, manhandles him up off his blanket and lays down on it himself. Alan grabs Derek then and positions him atop his partner, legs straddling Mark's torso facing him. Alan pushes Derek down on his lover’s fat veiny dick. Then he takes up his spot behind him.

"Hope you're ready for this, Hale."

At the stretch of the second cock being worked into his already sore cunt, Derek drops his head to Mark’s muscular chest to stifle his shout. Sandwiched between the two deputies, his caged cock presses into the hard pooch of Mark's belly, the only place on the man that isn't totally ripped.

The lovers talk to each other as they start fucking, their cocks sliding against each other inside Derek's ass. They tease and exchange dirty talk and endearments, completely ignoring the man impaled between them on their fat rods. The lewd sounds of their fucking his messy cunt fill the grove.

Positioned upright like this, Derek feels the cum he’s gathered drip from his ass to puddle on Mark’s belly. Feeling overstuffed and over-stimulated, the loss of some of his studs’ precious seed sets him crying. At least, until Mark delivers a reprimanding smack to his face and orders him to be quiet.

Reduced the to truly nothing more than a cocksleeve shared between the lovers, once Derek’s ass and his attitude adjust, he drifts in slutty bliss between their heated muscular bodies. Neither deputy pulls out until they’ve both cum and by that time Derek is working on his third ass orgasm.

As soon as Alan and Mark pull out, Alan grabs Derek by the waist and lifts his ass up, until he’s all but holding him upside down. While he’s holding Derek this way Mark finds the bigger plug Derek brought as a precaution tucked down inside the cooler.

“After a good stretch like that we wanna make sure you don’t lose any more of that joy juice, do we, slut?” Mark murmurs this as he works the bigger plug into Derek’s gaping hole while down below Derek’s gasping mouth presses to his bare muddy feet in thanks.

Despite the fact a few small-dicked studs gripe about his looseness Derek sticks to the bigger plug after that, and it’s a good thing when his second notable BHPD fuck shows up.

Just as John suspected, Deputy Helen Vu comes calling. She emerges from the water, tiny bikini top covering her small breasts and two inches of strapon cock hanging below the hem of the men’s swimtrunks she’s wearing.

The other BHPD officers have shortened her name and call her Deputy Hell generally these days. Not with derision but out of a fearful respect. It’s exactly this Derek’s feeling now, watching her push her shorts down and pull out the massive chocolate colored cock that looks monstrous in comparison with her 5ft frame and marvelous against her caramel skin.

“Get that ass up in the air for me, bitch.”

Derek bites back his excited whines and immediately complies.

“Look at that filthy cunt,” Hell sniffs in disdain but she wastes no time in pressing the blunt head to his cherry-colored pucker and pushing in.

“You gonna be good and take my whole cock today, Hale?” When Derek gasps when she hits the bend in his cunt she chides, “How much of a slut can you be if you can’t even take my little girl dick?”

Forcing him to take every inch of her, Hell teases and taunts until he's open and crying on her cock and when she fucks him she’s brutal.

“You should thank me for pressing all that jizz deep in your belly. You want to be knocked up, don’t you? Bred like a bitch.”

Derek all but loses his mind when she flips a switch and the 12 inches stuffed in his ass starts vibrating. Behind him, Hell moans as she’s stimulated. “Fuck yeah, that’s the shit there.”

She fucks him until his balls are empty. By this a time another stud’s shown up, another 5th St. guy off work early. With Hell's permission, he hangs around stroking a fat eight inches, watching her fuck Derek through a dry orgasm that has him sobbing while she chases her sixth.

Fortunately, once she has pulled out and re-stoppered Derek's gaping ass, the 5th St stud is fluid enough he’s more than happy to let Deputy Vu push him down and climb on his dick. This is good since Derek is wrecked and his bound cock is usless to her.

He lays there in a sniffling daze while Hell rides the stud. Her silicone cock flops madly about as she bounces while at the same time vocally deriding his own caged impotence.

Once Hell’s pussy is satisfied, she lets 5th St. cum. Then as the stud’s wading away, she feeds this to Derek straight from the guy’s used condom.

“I know the sheriff said no mouth, but it’s not like you sucked him. Besides, after that, you deserve a treat. My clit’s gonna be numb for a week.”

Once Derek has sucked the condom clean, Deputy Vu pulls out his water jug and makes him take a big drink. She runs a soft hand through his hair then. Derek sniffles again and his eyes well up. He can’t help but press into her touch.

“You know from past experience I’m not being sweet to you right now as a woman, but as a dom, right?”

Keeping true to his daddy’s demand for silence Derek nods.

“Sheriff said he’d be here before dusk.” Hell studies him thoughtfully. “You got that left in you? I see another stud coming up the path. I can run him off. I can call the Sheriff too if you're done.”

While he’s immensely grateful for her consideration, this is what he wants, what he needs. Hell reads it in his face without him even nodding.

“Good enough,” she says and rises, grabbing her shorts in her wake as she heads back toward the water.

“Hey, man, give the slut five minutes before you fuck him, huh,” Derek hears her say in passing behind him to the stud coming up. “Cause I think I just about broke his damn pussy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Another two hours pass and in the grove and the shadows grow long. Derek is exhausted. His feet are bare now, literally fucked clean out of his boots as one of his callers stripped them off after and carried them away as a souvenir.

On his knees, his caged cock swings uselessly between his thick thighs as he’s rocked by his newest stud’s thrusts. The fellow fucking him, Edmond, he knows from the glory hole at the park. He’s old and so obese Derek was surprised the guy actually had the endurance for the swim to reach him.

Head hidden in his arms, Derek’s silently praying for Edmond to cum. His back aches from the weight of his stud’s heavy gut, worse than this though, his cunt is so sore it’s excruciating.

Having Edmond in his mouth is one thing, but the guy’s cock is nearly as fat as a beer can and less than four inches long. This means that his dick slips out with each thrust and has to pop itself back in. It makes the experience of taking his dick akin to being punch-fuck fisted.

Even with his endurance, Derek doesn’t know how much more his battered rim can take. Finally, Edmond bellows like a bull and shoves him flat onto his belly, his fat quivering atop Derek's hard muscles as he cums.

For the next several minutes Derek struggles to breathe, crushed under his stud’s bulk. Edmond’s frantic heartbeat thunders in his ears accompanied by ragged breathy huffs. When the guy finally lifts off him, Derek gasps in relief. His own panting breaths stutter when the plug is worked back into his ravaged hole.

As Edmond waddles off there’s a fresh rustle of brush along the bank, the next stud on his way in. Well past _finally-and-fully fucked out_ , Derek wants to cry. Then his nose catches a familiar scent and he hears John’s voice.

“Afternoon, Ed. Have a good fuck?”

“Yes, Sheriff, your boy’s ass was definitely worth the swim.”

“Took good care of you, did he?”

“Took it like a fucking champ.”

“Excellent. Hey Ed, do me a favor… I told the few guys hanging out at the beach the dump was closed now. You mind sticking around there for a bit once you’re at the bank and letting any newcomers know too while I get my bitch sorted out?”

“After that bit of pussy? No sir, I don’t mind at all. Sides, I’ll likely need to rest a bit after the swim back before making the trek to my car.”

“Good man, appreciate it.”

The conversation gives Derek enough time to get ahold of himself. Dizzy with relief, he quickly arranges himself in what he hopes makes a pleasing picture. Chest pressed to the ground, he lifts his wrecked ass up as he kneels on aching knees.

Though there are no marks visible, his asscheeks are terribly tender from so many spanks and the grips of bruising fingertips. Slick with sweat and sticky with leaked cum, Derek grabs his cheeks. He winces at the sting in his rim when he pulls them open to show his daddy his pummeled and plugged cunt.

After making sure he’s properly presented, one cheek resting on his soiled blanket Derek gazes back toward the trail. His heart pounds in his chest and threatens to burst when John steps into the clearing.

The Sheriff wears only swimtrunks and flip-flops which show off his farmer’s tan and pale muscular legs. His blond chest hair has darkened from the water and lays flat against the broad solid expanse of his chest and the trail down until it disappears behind the obscuring waistband. Wet from the pond, the swimtrunks cling to John’s thick thighs and outline the sizable bulge of his big daddy dick.

It’s a gorgeous sight to be sure but what really wrecks Derek is his alpha’s expression.

“Fuck, baby. Don’t you make a pretty picture.” John steps up, beaming with pride. “Look at you. I doubt the world’s ever seen a more gorgeous slut.”

It’s all Derek can do to hold his position. His whole body vibrates with need for his alpha daddy and his happiness at seeing him pleased. His eyes blur with grateful tears but he holds John’s gaze as the sheriff kneels down beside him.

“You’re so fucking filthy…” The words are breathed out with reverence. Derek bites back a sob when a broad calloused hand rubs soft over his soiled skin. John takes a deep sniff. “Pissed on you, more than a few of them. Hmmm?”

Derek nods, too overcome to speak even if he’d been given permission.

“Painted you white too, huh?” John flicks away a flake of dried cum from Derek’s shoulders then he presses here and there testing the tackiness on other bits of his skin. “Got so eager they couldn’t wait to get their dick in your pussy?

"Can’t say I blame them…”

The sheriff is not wrong. Twice that afternoon Derek found himself surrounded by a group of five or more studs. It killed him that he couldn’t offer them his mouth or his hands, but they seemed content to jerk themselves off in between turns fucking him. Those who couldn’t wait to cum in his ass were kind enough to bless his back instead.

“Saw Ed on my way up. Quite the way to end your day, huh, baby? Bet you’re tender as hell.”

A couple fingers trail down the crack of Derek’s ass. Even feather-light, the touch tracing his rim makes him hiss.

“Feel good and fucked out, sweetheart? Get enough stud juice to douse the fire in your hole?” John chuckles and adds. “At least temporarily…”

Derek nods again. He bites his bottom lip when his daddy starts gently working the plug out of his battered cunt. The sound of the plug leaving him is wet and slick. A breeze of pond-cooled air tickles just inside his gaping bitch-hole and Derek is overcome by the sense of emptiness.

“Fuck, they filled you up good! Knocked you up for sure from the looks of it. Must be about 30 loads in here… At least.”

John palms and rubs Derek’s stomach. It’s still flat but he pretends it isn’t. “Look at you all swoll up. Like you have a belly full of pups already. Always knew my bitch was fertile.”

While his belly may be flat, Derek’s guts feel full and distended. Loving this sorts of breeding talk he whines like an animal under the attention.

“You gonna give me a big fat litter, sweetheart. Fill our house with a pack of little wolves all as pretty as you?”

From his belly, John’s hand slides to Derek’s taint and Derek’s breath hitches. It’s sore too after eight hours of rabid balls smacking against it. A long low groan churns in his throat when his Daddy breaches his overused hole. He’s so stretched after all his studs and the oversized plug John is able to slide three fingers into him without resistance.

“I'd love to see you, ready to burst with new pack, your belly like a beach ball. But, you know, now I’m thinking I’d rather they were all mine.” With these words John scrapes his fingers down the walls of Derek’s cum-filled channel, scooping seed out of his gaping hole and into the cupped palm waiting beneath it.

“Push for me, pup,” John encourages after getting out the most accessible fluids.

Derek’s ass muscles are spent but he tries. His body burns with blush as he complies and rude wet sounds fill the grove from his efforts. John laughs at the dirty noises though.“They’re perfect for such a filthy slut,” he says as he continues to urge the cum from Derek’s studs into his waiting hand.

“Turn around and face me now, Derek.”

Derek does and is met with an outstretched hand. He knows just what to do and doesn’t hesitate to extend his tongue. John's palm is full, the cum hot from its incubation in his own body and rendered thick as his bowels have wicked the moisture from it.

The flavor bursts in his mouth. The taste of all those men mixed with his own ass and John’s skin does something to him. His wolf rises and he whites out until he’s licked up every last bit from between thick fingers.

When it's all gone he's unconscious of how he continues to lick, the way he whines as he sucks off each cleaned digit. It’s his Daddy’s soft “Good boy” and the softer hand combing through his sweat-matted bangs that brings him back.

“Come on, sweetheart,” John urges after he shifts and settles, seated with his back against a stout aspen’s trunk.

Derek crawls forward, he dips down to mouth the sheriff’s cock through the wet cloth of his trunks.

“Still hungry after all those studs?” John teases as he lifts his hips and slides his shorts down revealing his thick uncut eight-inch dick and fat breeder balls. “Go on, you can tell me…”

Too close to his wild self still, “Not you…” is all Derek manages to growl out before he loses even these words to his alpha's dick. He buries his nose in dark blond pubes and inhales the scent here as he licks and sucks John’s cock and mouths his balls like he’s starving.

“Nope. They’re not me. You only have one alpha daddy, don’t you, pup.” John and Derek lock eyes as he says this. They stare intently at each other while Derek straddles his thighs and moves up to grip his dick. Their chests press together.

There’s nothing but pond sounds and soft breaths until Derek lines himself up and sinks down on John’s cock, gasping out a broken, “Yes, sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and John don't want this day to end so there will be one more chapter.
> 
> Expect Derek to get well and truly doted on after being such a good fucktoy.


End file.
